Pokemon A Hybrid's tale (rewrite of pokemon the hybrid)
by alonewithaviolin
Summary: (full summary inside) Pokemon and humans are two very different species. And they should never have their genes mixed. Who knows what will happen? Of course not everyone agrees on that. And from that idea Project Hybrid was created. The goal was simple. To create an experiment worthy of the title of the ultimate life form. (rewrite of Pokemon The Hybrid)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon and humans are two very different species. And they should never have their genes mixed. Who knows what will happen? Of course not everyone agrees on that. And from that idea Project Hybrid was created. The goal was simple. To create an experiment worthy of the title of the ultimate life form. A life form that would combine human ingenuity and unpredictability. And the power of Pokemon. And above all was fully loyal only to Team Rocket. However that experiment had other ideas. (rewrite of Pokemon The Hybrid)**

 **Hey guys sorry if the intro is a bit boring, I just wanted to set up Aero's backstory up. If you're interested in that sort of thing read on as there are some action scenes and a lot of (I think) character development, if not then skip to about halfway. My logic for Mewtwo joining Aero is that there are multiple Mewtwos Aero's Mewtwo was created first, and the one that Ash's meet's in the first pokemon movie is the "upgraded" version. One that has had all the bug's fixed. I like this idea better, because it allows for more plot freedom.**

 **UPDATE: Sorry that I kind of disappeared of the face of fanfiction but I'm back and hopefully will start posting more. Also thank you**  
Gorchanstruck **for the name.**

 **(A,N Until someone submits a name that I like even more Splice will be Mewtwo's name)**

* * *

Giovanni smirked as he waited for the other scientists. The date was 1990 and while he had recently been beaten by that infernal child Red, he had a plan. This was the perfect time to start a new project. Funding had stabilized, he had recollected Neo Team Rocket, and everyone believed that Team Rocket was long gone. The "dex holders" were going on with their lives, and things were peaceful. The scientists arrived.

"Gentlemen," Giovanni began. "We have had recent setbacks." Giovanni began, there were murmurs of agreement. "But this is the perfect time to start up again, and this time we will succeed. I have a proposal for a new project. Project Hyment, the goal to create a human pokemon hybrid. And totally loyal to Team Rocket." He finished.

The scientists grinned. And Giovanni smiled. Yes there were setbacks but Team Rocket was going to rise again more powerful than ever!

The resources needed and genetic material were found. All that was left was to find some Mew DNA, meanwhile another project to create the world's strongest pokemon was started in 1993. The next year in 1994 they found a fossil.

They were searching in the southern hemisphere looking when they found the fossil.

* * *

Several grunts grunted as they worked looking for anything, when they hit the jackpot.

"UHH BOSS YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS," One grunt shouted! A women walked up. The grunts just stood aside as she walked up and saw it. A Mew Fossil, and even better, a tuft of pink hair. She smiled evilly, several of the men got goosebumps. She pulled out a radio. "Boss we found it."

* * *

Work immediately started on Project Hybrid. The project to make the world's most powerful pokemon (WMPP) was put on hold due to Giovanni wanted the other DNA sample to not have to be used. However it was found out that the tuff of hair was unusable so the fossil was used. The work was very stressful, but the scientists managed to use enough DNA from the fossil, and still have enough to use on WMPP. And in the following year Aero was created. The name was a bit of a joke. One of the scientists talked of the experiment being the path to the future, the arrow to people looking to guide them. (I know this doesn't make sense their evil scientists for goodness sakes.) He also loved airplanes and so the name Aero stuck.

After discussion it was agreed that Mr. Fuji was to raise it, as no one else could put up with the (Content Swagified) thing. 1998 Mr. Fuji reports Aero as having high intelligence, and below average social skills. And Mewtwo and the events of Ambertwo and the other clones happen.

The next year Mewtwo is released with the mental maturity and capacity of a 5 year old. The two experiments meet.

"Where are we going Mr. Fuji," Aero asked? As he was switching between pokemon constantly. He had already mastered switching, between pokemon which was more of instinct than anything.

"We are going to a meeting," Mr. Fuji replied.

"Awwwwww do I have to," He said complaining.

"No but I have to, you will be going to meet another person like you." Mr . Fuji said. "It's another new pokemon and it's called Mewtwo.

"Awww COOL," Aero said with childish excitement! "What does he look like, and what is he like?"

Mr. Fuji laughed at the childish enthusiasm. "He is like Mew, but he is humanoid about as tall as me, and he is psychic type and has a purple tail."

"Cooooool." Aero said in awe!

* * *

They Mr. Fuji dropped Aero off in a medium size room about the size of a classroom, and with a one way mirror with chairs and some bean bags, and other furniture. He said to wait here while he would go talk with the adults. Adults were mean. They kept called him experiment and project. He didn't like it he was Aero Hyment for goodness sake! Eventually what he assumed to be Mewtwo was brought in. He bounded up and asked, "Hi are you Mewtwo? I'm Aero!" The figure was startled a bit before replying.

"Yes, but I don't like the name," Mewtwo said telepathically.

"Oh you can use telepathy that's sooo cool!" Aero said excitedly. "I'm still working on getting mine to work, outside of when I'm a psychic pokemon."

"Cool?" Mewtwo responded

"Yeah cool as in awesome, nice swag, and other terms. It's like something that you admire!" He said. "Of course according to Mr. Fuji cool also means lack of heat. But I don't think you lack heat." He added in as an afterthought.

"So what do you want to be called then if you don't like Mewtwo?" Aero asked

Poor Mewtwo couldn't keep up with all of this at first and it was a couple of seconds before he responded, "I don't know."

"Well that's silly, how about Splice." Aero suggested.

Mewtwo thought for a moment before saying out loud "I like it."

"THAT'S GREAT," Aero shouted! "And now we can play!"

"Play," Mewtwo asked?

* * *

The two began playing with Aero showing a couple of games and his abilities. Meanwhile on the other side of the window, Giovanni, , and the other scientists were talking, with the scientists taking notes.

"I want the subject Hybrid to start be tested," Giovanni said. "It has enormous power. That should be tested and used for the goal of Team Rocket!"

"I object sir," Mr. Fuji said. "Project Hybird (Oh how he hated saying that) does not have the social skills and maturity to begin training. I suggest, waiting as long as possible."

Giovanni thought for a moment before saying, "I want a report and the subject."

"Sir the Subject demonstrated high intelligence for one so young, he is about iq wise around 100 which is astounding for one so young, he is projected to be at an adult level with formal schooling around 200+. However he severely lacks social skills. I was very surprised that the subject was so willing to participate with the other subject, subject WMPP. I believe that he also lacks the maturity required of a Team Rocket agent."

"Sir." Another scientist said. "We are getting some valuable data right now, we don't need to start really testing until next year."

Giovanni thought for a moment, before saying. "You may raise the child until next year, in the meantime you will bring him here one every week where the two subjects will socialize in different environments.

* * *

When they got home Mr. Fuji explained that in a year he would have to live there. Aero of course being a child said.

"But I don't want to live there Mr. Fuji it's a #%! Hole!," Aero shouted!

Mr. Fuji did a spit take. "Aero where did you hear those words" He asked in a quite tone

"At that place one of the adults looked at me and said #$! He also said ! #! ^ $# ^ ! $%#&!$!$ !# %%! ^^!%," Aero complained.

"Aero," Mr. Fuji said concerned. "Never use those words ever again."

"Okay, Mr. Fuji. Why," Aero asked?

The concept of 'bad words' was explained then explained to Aero.

"Also Mr. Fuji whats a *****," Aero asked?

Mr. Fuji really hoped he wouldn't ask that, those stupid Team Rocket grunts they corrupted this child. He now needed to give the talk soon.

After that experience Aero and Mewtwo kept meeting, and grew to be very good friends. They taught each other things, and played, and talked. This continued on till early December. After being called by Mr. Fuji he turned to Mewtwo and said. "Got to go Splice, see you later."

They left and Aero transformed into Pidgeot, Mr. Fuji climbed on and flew to their house.

When they got into the house Mr. Fuji sighed it was time to tell Aero. Despite what Team Rocket said, he did not treat Aero like a subject, he treated him like a human being, with all of the rights involved. He sat down and said. "Aero please sit down we need to talk."

Aero had grown a lot in maturity and in other areas during the year, and instead of acting hyper, he understood that, there were time to be serious as well as fun. So he sat down and waited. Mr. Fuji inwardly thanked Arceus that Aero was such a good child. He was the best child one could ask for, and it was a shame that these Rockets would ruin such a perfect innocent child.

"Aero you know that at the end of the year you're going to live permanently at the base," Mr. Fuji began.

"I know, it's going to be sad, that I won't live with you anymore, but I'll be with Splice," Aero said.

"Not quite you see," Mr. Fuji began as he told Aero everything, how he got his special abilities, and what would happen. "I'm so sorry, Aero, you're too good a child, but I can't do anything," He finished.

Aero was silent for a while before speaking. "I know that I was created at a lab, but I never suspected this as much. Thank you for telling me," He finished.

The two talked for a bit more, before having dinner. After which Aero went to bed.

The rest of the month was spent doing fun things, as well as survival skills (he had already had previous experience, but never full training.) Aero realized that Mr. Fuji was trying to do three things, show him that he cared and give him positive experiences, and teach him how to survive if he were to ever escape.

Then the day approached where it was time to leave. Aero and Mr. Fuji hugged each other.

"Keep yourself safe Mr. Fuji." Aero said.

"Oh bless you Areo keep your faith up, and always remember you are just as equal as the rest of us" Mr, Fuji said crying.

Aero transformed into charizard and waited for Mr. Fuji to climb on. He then flew to the lab.

* * *

The first half of the year wasn't so bad. They mostly tested more of the psychological, and had him do something till he couldn't do it anymore, gradually however it got worse and worse. Needless being stuck in mazes Pokemon battles and above all he was taught to obey Team Rocket. The only bright spot in this heck hole was _. They became closer and, then ended up living together granted the conditions were horrible. It was a mix of cages and two small bales of hay. Aero ended up transforming into a shoelace or something warm and comfortable. However despite this neither of them had any intentions of escape. They knew tracking chips were implanted in them. And there was the fact if they were so powerful how come they were still being beaten up and tortured for science. This continued on for about a year until one day, they snapped. This event was so horrible I won't even describe it, suffice to say that it created trust issues for years to come.

Aero turned to Splice. "I've had enough, first getting abused "for science" and other kinds of crap, and now this denying us of the most basic of pokemon and human rights. Splice we are going to escape and make Team Rocket ever regret attempting to do that to us," Aero said in firm declaration.

* * *

It took about half a year to find out enough information and come up with a plan. And about half a year waiting to put said plan into place, but one day it happened.

The Aero and Splice were thrown into a cage and then a truck. From what they understood. Giovanni wanted to do a field test. Of course they had no such illusions. After Aero secretly transformed into a joltik (long story, of how he saw one) and then unlocked the cage. He then removed Mewtwo psychic power restrainer. They then got ready to bust open out of the back of the van. "On the count of three." Aero said as a machoke. "One, two, three," He shouted as they busted the door open, and tumbled out of the van!

And then met the sight of several other trucks all full of Team Rocket elite special assault teams with pokeballs at the ready. Giovanni then walked out from seemingly out of nowhere.

"So you heard about this "field test and decided to use it as an opportunity to escape. It is a pity that you did not know what that field test was. I am aware of that event that happened about a year ago, It is a shame that, because of your actions it might happen again." Giovanni said smirking. As the rest of the group surrounded them. "Turn yourselves over and I might show you mercy, for an experiment that is," Giovanni said smirking.

Aero and Mewtwo looked at each other. Then they had a mental agreement. Giovanni doesn't even know the meaning of mercy! Aero declared.

Agreed. Mewtwo responded.

"You don't even know the meaning of the world mercy Giovanni!" Aero declared, as he transformed into a Charizard.

"So be it." Giovanni said. "Your field test is too beat my top men, if you win I'll let you go free," He finished withdrawing to watch the battle.

The battle quickly turned to chaos as Mewtwo and Aero quickly divided it up. Mewtwo would take the strong individual pokemon and anything he was super effective against. Aero would burn, punch, electrocute, soak, etc anything else. It actually was quite good for about 5 minutes. Giovanni seeing that his experiments had a small chance of winning sought to destroy that chance and ordered more reinforcements.

Aero to back with Mewtwo as they fought on. It was quite a scene to watch. Mewtwo tossing pokemon and Aero hit them with whatever attack would be most effective at the time. However both of them knew they could not fight forever. And both of them waited for a chance to escape. "Mewtwo can you teleport us out of here" Aero asked?

 _I don't have any memories of any places outside of the base so we can't teleport out, Mewtwo responded._

"Then we are going to have to get creative," Aero said gritting his teeth. "Could we escape using holes," He asked?

You could, but I'm too large to effectively escape using it. Mewtwo replied blocking an attack,

"All right then I think air is our best bet." Aero said. "I'll supercharge a discharge and then we need to fly away. How about east," Aero asked taking a blow and retaliating with a punch?

 _It's the best plan we have, Mewtwo replied._

"Okay." Aero said transforming into a Raichu. "Three, Two, ONEEE!" Aero shouted as he released tens of thousands of volts around him into the opposing humans and pokemon.

The two friends then leaped into the air and took off as fast as they could go. (Aero transformed into Pidgeot.)

The problem was that they were still being chased by Team Rocket. However they managed to lose them.

Aero had a feeling that they were going to eventually catch up and when they did they wouldn't have an opportunity to escape again. "Hey Mewtwo." Aero said as the rested against the cave wall. We need to find civilization. I heard of a town near here called waterfall town. It's culture is more of a johto style town and the rest of region treats it like that. I heard from Mr. Fuji that some people from Johto come there for vacation. So I think we could hang there for a while. The travel plans were agreed they discussed where they would wait if the other got captured, but had several places just in case. And the next morning they headed out for waterfall town. None too soon for the next day the entire place was surrounded.

* * *

The very next day they arrived in Waterfall town. After being "taken into" the orphanage there. Life seemed to settle down for a bit. The year was 2002.

* * *

Aero walked to Ben's house. He knocked on the door there was no answer. He knocked again, no response. Eventually he gave up and went to school. At school he saw Ben.

"Hey Ben." Aero said. "You weren't at your house this morning, may I ask why," He asked?

"Cause he doesn't want to hang out with a freak like you," Another kid shouted!

Ben looked sad before saying. "Mommy doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore."

Aero inwardly panicked. What did he do wrong? He never let anyone know that he was an experiment. He hid his ability to talk with Pokemon. And other orphans were loved. What was so wrong with him? He behaved himself. He acted like any other seven year old. And he never found out why. (In reality it was a rumor that was started, by some jealous child.)

From then on Aero grew to hate school and that town. He loved the night and weekends where he could escape and chat with all other Pokemon, and Mewtwo.

And that is what where he was. It was alight and he was returning from deep in the forest. And what he saw horrified him. Waterfall town was burning. He immediately knew two things one there were no survivors, and two he needed to leave. He also subconsciously thought it was his fault when in reality all of waterfall town had been bad mouthing Team Rocket, and insulting them ,of course Aero didn't know that. Anyways he opened his mental link with Mewtwo, they occasionally had telepathic conversations, but not as often as either of them would have liked.

 _MEWTWO TEAM ROCKET IS HERE YOU GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! CHANCES ARE I'M GOING TO GET CAPTURED JUST BY SENDING THIS MESSAGE, GOOOOO! Go to the old man," Aero finished and next thing he knew he was surrounded by Team Rocket._

Goodbye my old friend. Aero finished as he was knocked out.

* * *

The next thing Aero knew he was in a cage back I that horrible heck hole. Giovanni appeared as he stepped in front of Aero. "I bet you thought you could escape me, you should know there is no escape from team Rocket we will always find you," Giovanni said. "I've made it clear that the little incident will not happen. Of course I could always change my mind," He said as he laughed evilly. "Now don't think I'm being kind. The scientists persuaded me that it would ruin all of the testing, and it would make you afraid of men, which cannot happen," Giovanni smiled evilly! "We are going to make you regret ever being made," Giovanni finished saying before walking away.

They did just that, it was just like before, except turned up to a ten. It was previously at a 5, and now it was a 10. Aero was abused in almost every single way possible. He had to be kept alive. Of course it wasn't just senseless violence. They tried to teach him obedience and beat him when he refused. Of course he always refused. So as a result he was always beaten. Right now he lied against the side of the cave. He looked at his chest. (They took his shirt saying Experiments didn't need clothing. He shivered. They had turned up the A.C on full. His chest carried several long scars one across his stomach and one diagonal from left shoulder to right hip bone. He tried to make them go a away, but they messed up his genetic code, so that it was always there. This went on until 2016. They also tried to find out where Mewtwo was using a variety of methods, but none of them worked. Eventually they gave up on that point.

Aero had, had enough. He was sick of the abuse the threats and being treated like he was something worse than dirt. He had never gotten this angry, and it was scary. He decided he would destroy and burn this place to the ground destroying anyone who got in his way. And so he waited and plotted. The next week he put his plan into action. He decided one thing to not kill the innocent because there would be killing! The next week he put his plan into action. After using his psychic powers to figure out who was innocent he sent of a alarm outside the base and had all of the people who were innocent go after it. (It took a lot of planning and luck to get that done.)

The next step escape without anyone noticing. He started to love the move substitute, it solved so many problems, including escape. He just used the move transformed into a Joltik and crawled out. That done he went to the next step, exploding the fuel depot. How to do that, fire and a little bit of technical smarts. After crawling on the wall for what seemed forever he finally arrived in the heating and fuel control center. After releasing some sleep powder he untransformed and quickly messed with the propane and gas tanks making them more likely to explode. That done he transformed and crawled out after waking the two up, without them noticing him. He then got outside and over to the fuel storage building. After setting up a trial of tinder and other burnable materials leading over to the head building. He switched to a small fire type and used ember. He quickly left after that. The final step of his plan was to then escape into the night. However he made one mistake.

The alarm that the fuel sources were close to exploding was raised and that was fixed. However lucky for Aero they didn't noticed the small fire and the tiny pokemon hiding in the grass. Aero quickly left after that heading east.

About 15 minutes out he heard a explosion. And then he realized something, he forgot the other experiments. You see Team Rocket did not just have him and Mewtwo experiments, no that would be way to simple. Team Rocket had bases all over Kanto, and several were focused on science and as a result had experiments.

Moving as stealthily as possible Aero moved slowly back to the base. The entire base was detroyed. The explosion leveled everything, but he knew that like him all of the experiments were kept in B3. However Rockets swarmed the area so he decided to hide and wait until they all left.

"What of the experiments," One grunt asked shaken up?

"Leave them, there's only four of them and besides all of them should be dead. The entrance to the experiment building is sealed off with rock. The other entrance to the other one is sealed, also we believe the explosion was caused by sabotage caused by the experiment. If that is the case we will find it and recapture it. I also have orders from the boss himself, we are to pack up and leave with all haste," An admin said. Aero didn't hear anything else. In 2 hours they all left.

After that Aero ran over to the ruined building and transformed into Steelix. He then drilled down to B3. He then untransformed and looked around for the 3 cages. As he was looking around he heard voices. "Come on Ariana you can't die on me," A voice shouted in anguish. Aero followed till he came to a room. "Come on Arun, I want to help her to, but we got to get out of this cage," Another voice said.

Aero hearing that a Pokemon was in trouble walked in the door. Hang on he said, as he opened the door and walked in. Immediately a white Riolu stepped in from of a shiny ralts.

"Get away Rocket grunt," Arun shouted!

"Does it look like I'm part of Team Rocket," Aero asked? "No," he said answering his own questions. "Now if you guys co operate with me I can get you all out of this big cage," Aero said.

The two conscious pokemon held a discussion. When the other voice that was revealed to be a Mudkip spoke up "Alright, we could use your help, but you need to get Ariana out first," The Mudkip said.

Aero looked at the cage and thought. It was your classic reinforced steel bars,but he could get rid of it. He walked up to cage and transformed into a charmeleon. Ignoring the gasps he used a controlled ember to heat the bars up, he then grabbed it and pulled them apart to reveal an opening. He then transformed into a Wartortle and used water gun to cool down the metal. That done he transformed back into a human.

"What are you," The Mudkip asked?

"I am Aero Hyment also know as the hybrid experiment. I can transform into any pokemon that I have seen or have gained sufficient knowledge on. As a side effect of this I can talk to pokemon and I have boosted strength, intelligence, endurance, speed, among other things. I also heal quicker than most humans." Aero said introducing himself.

Arun growled as Aero started to move to grab Ariana, before he was hit in the face by a water gun. "Look if Aero can transform into an experiment he can also transform into a Meganium and used synthesis and heal pulse among other healing moves," Mudkip said.

Aero nodded to show his appreciation before setting to work, on healing Ariana. She was bleeding from several places and while those type of wounds were not usually life threatening, the lack of a steady diet and being in this heck hole made them very weak. So Aero set to work. He first bandaged everything up using his shirt and the legs of his pants when needed. He then transformed into a Blissey and started using healing moves. When he had finished he stopped and transformed back into a human. "We need to move, the entrance was trapped, but I dug a hole big enough for us all to get out," Aero said as he picked up Ariana.

The two nodded before following Aero out of the room and over to where he entered from. However along the way Aero stopped at a room. "This room should contain data on all of the experiments that Team Rocket had done. We should get a copy of the data," Aero said.

"Alright but hurry," Arun said impatiently.

Aero quickly got to work searching for some computer files. He found them all and then put it all on a flash drive he found. It was a bit strange almost if Team Rocket wanted him to find the files. It was too convenient. He instead used the user login he found in what appeared to be one of the head scientists he found and used those files instead.

 **Well another revised chapter done. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. Anyways I have a couple questions. Is T too high a rating? Is T too low of a rating? Please voice your opinion. And remember to suggest other names for Mewtwo.  
**


	2. Recovery, and an offer

**Hey Guys I'm starting another chapter to continue the series, I have to admit right now I'm suffering from writer's block and it really stinks, but I'm attempting to struggle through it. Also a part of me is worried that Aero might turn Gary Sue. My plan to balance this out is to make him have a lot of social problems and some trauma issues. Not to mention some depression among other things. Hopefully I can do a good job of that, and keep Aero mortal. Anyways enough about my complaining on with the show!**

" _Flash back"_

 _:Telepathy_

 _Thoughts_

"Human talk

"Poke talk"

Aero frowned as he browsed the files on the computer, from what he understood most of the files pertained to several Team Rocket projects and experiments, with some mentions to a project rebirth, but it seemed like it was in development, but it wouldn't be a problem for a while. Closing the computer down and transferring files which he promised himself that he would look at later he wiped the hard drive. He doubted it would do much, but a minor delay was better than any delay. He started searched around hoping to find that hidden supply cache that he was learned about from Mr. Fuji, he smiled fondly as he recalled the words of the only "human" that was ever really kind to him.

" _Aero listen to me," Mr Fuji said pulling him aside. "If you ever end up on the main experiment lab, on B3 there will be a hidden supply cache. The reason why is some of the head Rocket scientists occasionally work down there and if an "emergency" happens they will use it if they have time, there should be some stuff that any escape could use," Mr. Fuji said._

Looking around he spotted a very small lever. Walking over he pushed it. He heard the clanking of some gears and the whirring of a motor as a wall flipped to reveal a box with street, clothes, some money, and all of your basic trainer necessities, he noticed a couple guns on a rack with ammo next to it. He left it alone, chances were that he needed to travel fast and he knew that ammunition weighs a lot. Putting on the clothes, they were obviously way to big, but he could work with that. Thankfully there was a decent size backpack filled with the previously mentioned trainer supplies. He pulled on a pair of hiking boots and laced them on. Once he grabbed everything he pulled the lever to flip the wall. Once he made sure everything looked as if there was no secret wall he took one last look and turned to face the door.

"I'm done," Aero called down the hall, as he stepped out of the office!

"Great now let's get out of here," Arun said annoyed that their exit was delayed and a a result getting Ariana help was delayed!

"Hang on," Aero said. I got some more medical supplies that I can use to better treat Ariana," He said squatting and taking out some supplies. First thing he set about was cleaning the wounds. He could only do so much with strips of clothing and healing moves, but now that he had potions among other medical supplies he could do a better job of treating Ariana. After cleaning the wound he used a potion or two doing more of a touch up job. That done he wrapped the remaining cuts and scrapes with gauze. "Finished," he said as picked Ariana up.

The triplet (Aero as carrying Ariana) ran down the hall and to the hole that Aero had dug out as a Steelix. Aero then handed Ariana to Arun and then transformed into a Steelix. "I don't think there is a point to going back out the way we came, chances are there is a rocket ambush waiting for us up there," Aero said.

Arun looked at Kip who shrugged. "All right, do you have a plan," Arun asked? "We need to get Ariana something to heal her."

"I managed to grab some medical supplies. and some food, but I don't think it will do much. I'm currently digging west to he Johto region, because Team Rocket does not have that large of a presence in that region. So I figure we go to a pokemon center in the Johto region and after that. Well we will decide then," Aero said.

After a while of digging Aero hit concrete. Literally.

"Ow!" Aero complained.

"Your a Steelix, this shouldn't be a problem," Arun replied slightly upset about the bump.

"I know I know, but for some reason I can't get through it," Aero said frustrated.

"Who cares, concrete means buildings, buildings mean town's town mean villages." Kip said ignoring the two.

Aero sighed. "Your right. I'll back up a bit and then I'll go back to the surface," He said. He then turned around (a bit difficult) and then after 5 minutes of digging back he rose to the surface, and then transformed.

Aero then thought of something. "Hey guys how's Ariana doing," He asked concerned?

"She's holding up," Arun responded. "She's currently still unconscious, but I think she's starting to get better."

"That's great and all, but what are we going to do about our cover story?" Aero asked. "Don't get me wrong I'm really happy Ariana is doing alright, but how are we going to explain to Nurse Joy to let you all go when you have got your check up. If we all walk in side by side it will look strange and that's the last thing we need." Aero said. "So I think going in as wild pokemon will be pointless, which brings me to this." He took out 3 pokeballs. "My suggestion is that I go in as the trainer looking to get a check upon my pokemon." He said. "If we were to go with that idea you would all need to act like you like and trust me, so Nurse Joy doesn't think I stole you guys. And you all need to look as strong as possible, so she doesn't think I abuse you. We do that and then once you all get well if you want I will release you. Or," Aero said.

"Or what?" Arun asked.

I go running in with both of you shouting my head off of how I found these three pokemon and one of them was injured really bad, and so I did my best to stabilize her and then started running to the pokemon center. This means we have to run through town and attract a lot of attention, but you don't get caught and chances are we could convince Nurse Joy to let you guys go back into the wild."

* * *

Aero sighed inwardly as he ran through town carrying a ralts. _Stupid voting system. He thought. He wanted to go by the nice and peaceful easy stealthy route. Why couldn't we have just gone with my way? He wondered. But Arun made it very clear that the only way he was getting in a pokeball was if it was over his knocked out body. And Kip went along with that._ Ignoring the stares that he got he ran as fast as he could to the pokemon center. Partially because Ariana really could use the medical attention. Partly because he wanted out of this situation as soon as possible.

After a brief run Aero came to the pokemon center. He rushed right in, with Mudkip and Arun right behind him.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Aero shouted panicked. I found these three pokemon out in the woods and one of them i really injured I did my best to help her, but I still think she might have an infection," Aero said out of breath.

* * *

Aero sat outside in the waiting rooms waiting for Nurse Joy to show up. He wasn't sure why he was waiting outside the emergency room. He was uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. At least he felt like everyone was staring at him. Thinking over the situation, he felt his anger leave him and in it's wake panic. Team Rocket shouldn't have such a huge presence in Johto. But his time as a prisoner taught him one thing. They were masters of manipulation and cruelty. He couldn't underestimate them. He recalled times where he thought he could escape, but just as he was about to escape, it was revealed it was all a set up. He recalled the many injustices he has endured. Times where he was forced to need on bamboo sticks to test his pain resistance and more.

He was broken out of his dark and gloomy thoughts when Nurse Joy walked up to him.

"You will be glad to hear that the pokemon you brought in are healing and will be fine," Nurse Joy said smiling.

"That's good to hear," Aero replied relieved.

"I'm glad everyone is okay, but I have a question," Nurse Joy said. "The pokemon you found are very rare in this region, do you know where they came from?"

 _Ugh, this is what I wanted to avoid, but I suppose this would have happened either way. Good thing I thought of a response._

"I don't really know." Aero said. "Maybe they came in from another region and a trainer released them," Aero said curiously.

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Nurse Joy said slowly. "The question now is what to do with them?" She finished.

"Why don't we wait for them to decide," Aero asked?

"That would work, but I don't think they can go into the wild. As soon as the word get's out that there are some rare pokemon sighted, people will be all over the area to catch them. So they can't go back into the wild here. Maybe somewhere else, but not here. The other option is for you to catch them." Nurse Joy said worriedly.

 _Aero was shocked. What me? Why would I catch them? I mean I wouldn't mind, but I think Arun would hate it. Besides what about Ariana and Kip._

Realizing Nurse Joy was waiting for a response he pulled this thoughts together and said. "I wouldn't mind catching them, but I don't think the riolu would like being caught. So I think it would be best to take them somewhere else." Aero said.

Nurse Joy frowned. "I understand your hesitation, but I think he likes you more than you think. Besides, I got a feeling that you two could be great partners someday" She said smiling.

"But I'm not even a trainer," Aero said, shocked that someone would actually trust him!

 _She probably want to get out some work. Aero thought. There is no way that someone who is an adult would actually trust a kid with a pokemon._

"That shouldn't be a problem, as the license is required to participate in official pokemon events. And while some stores require you to show it to purchase certain items. You should be fine. I would recommend getting one if you want to become a pokemon trainer, but owning pokemon should be fine," Nurse joy said pleasantly.

 _Ugh, I'm running out of reasons why I shouldn't catch Arun, Ariana, and Kip. But even if I want to and think it's a good idea, I'm leaving the choice to them. I refuse to "capture" anyone who doesn't want to come with me. I know what it's like to be held out of your will and I refuse to do that to any living creature. (that doesn't deserve it of course)_

"Nurse Joy I refuse, to capture any pokemon that doesn't want me too. If they want me to catch them I will," Aero said determined.

"Then how about this. You can stay here for the night and then in the morning we can ask them and see what their opinion is," Nurse joy said, offering a compromise.

 _Hmm, I don't think I'll get a better deal, so I'll accept. Aero thought._

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Aero said. "So how much do I need to pay," He asked after a pause?

"Oh no, the rooms are free to all trainers, but seeing as you are not one, I'll let it slide seeing as you are in a unique situation," Nurse joy said.

"That is a relief," Aero said.

"Right, now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to," Nurse Joy said, bowing slightly and left.

Aero sat back down and thought. _So I have tonight and then the morning till I can leave. I need to get to Mr. Fuji and Mewtwo. I wonder how tomorrow is going to play out. Hopefully in my favor. I wonder why Nurse Joy was so nice to me, No adult aside from Mr. Fuji has done that. I'm not going to start trusting her though. She might be trying to butter me up, or something. I wonder how Ariana is going to react. And speaking of reactions I need to fix my clothes. I'm going to shopping in the next town I come by, I can't have anything extra that draws attention to me._

Aero spent the rest of the night thinking and preparing for the worse, and eventually dossed off to sleep.

Meanwhile

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED," A figure hidden by shadow shouted! "You let the experiment ESCAPE," The figure roared!

"I I I"m s s ss sorry ssir, bbutt well it…" The Sergeant paused terrified.

"IT DID WHAT SERGEANT WHAT," The figure roared angered beyond belief!

"It appeared to have dug a tunnel west, instead of surfacing as we predicted. It seemed to have realized that we were waiting on the surface for it. Itt allsso d d ddescovered th th the h hi hidden supply cache, a and grabbed some items, we figured out what ww went missing and are searching towns along the t t tunnel. W w we believe it is somewhere along the northern east side of Johto. We have sent a couple teams to find the end of the tunnel and to capture the experiment," The man finished terrified.

"Hmmm interesting, very interesting, so the subject knows we are on it's tail, this should be interesting," The figure mused to himself, before saying in a calm deadly voice. "You have saved the lives of you and your men, continue the search and notify me if you find anything. You are to capture it alive, by all means possible. I will not have such valuable property destroyed."

"Ye ye yes sir," The man said still scared.

"And have teams search the pokemon centers!" The figure barked. "NOW GO!" he/she roared. The figure started petting it's Persian. "Hmm perhaps this can be of some use to us, and allow us to set up a presence in Johto? Either way no one escapes Team Rocket and lives," The figure said before starting to laugh.

 **Well that was interesting. Poor Aero doesn't trust anyone, but pokemon and now Team Rocket is on the chase! Please review and let me know how I did for my second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry the chapter was late getting out, it took a while to write and I started a collab with another writer on a mystery dungeon story, I think it's going to be very good, we have the main plot mostly set up, the problem is in the details, but it also helped me to come up with a couple interesting plot points for my own story. Also it has come to my attention that according to a friend, my fanfiction is rated 4/10 on a level of how cringey it is. So I will be attempting to fix that, and as a result, I will need more time, sorry guys. Also I am debating on if I should switch to first person. What do you guys think? UPDATE: I am really sorry it took this long to get it out, but revising this without a beta, and all by myself can be difficult at times.**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE**

* * *

 **Flash back**

" _Telepathy"_

 _:Thoughts:_

"Human talk

"Poke talk"

Aero groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had ended up staying up till midnight, and once he had fallen asleep, it was only for a few hours. The lack of sleep showed with some heavy bags under his eyes. And enough sleep and when he did end up getting enough sleep, he usually ended up getting nightmares which woke him up.

The nightmare often were flashbacks of his time back in a rocket base, or Mr. Fuji and Splice betraying him. And they always somehow always ended up unnerving him to an extent. Not being able to bring himself to go to sleep, Aero decided to get up and go take a shower.

After spending about 15-30 minutes in the shower, Aero shut off the water. He sighed in content as he got out of the shower and dried himself. He loved taking a shower, and he cherished the opportunity to take one. Mainly because, as he was viewed as a piece of trash, having first world comfort were very unfamiliar with him.

Pausing while getting dressed, Aero took and look in the mirror. Looking at himself he was shocked. He looked like stick. He could see, his rib cage fully, and he was a lot shorter than he would have liked. Shuddering he resolved to put on more weight and muscle. Leaving the bathroom fully dressed, Aero grabbed his stuff and headed down stairs to the poke center lobby.

After grabbing a couple plates of various breakfast foods, and chowing down, sighing in pleasure of having a full stomach,Aero leaned back into his chair, his stomach full, feeling content. After finishing his food he ducked out of the pokemon center. It was early morning about 7:30am, and most people were either still sleeping, heading to work, or at school.

Looking around the pokemon center, he plotted potential escape routes. The Pokemon center had about 3 exits. One on the roof, the main entrance, and a back door. He would prefer to take the roof exit, but in either case he would escape in anyway he could. Going back inside Aero decided to wait until Nurse Joy was ready.

30 minutes later Nurse Joy walked up to him. "Glad to see you're up," She greeted pleasantly. "Please follow me," She said pleasantly. Aero got up and followed her. Walking past the counter and taking several turns, they arrived at a door. "They are inside, good luck," she said smiling before leaving.

"Thanks," Aero said, waving at her as she left. Once she was out of sight, Aero breathed and sighed in relief. He hated socialising, and pretending to actually be a decent conversationalist. Stepping inside he saw that Arun, Ariana, and Kip were all waiting for him.

"Soooo how are you doing?" Kip asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm doing well enough, but how are you guys holding up?" Aero asked concerned.

"I think we are holding up as well as can be expected, considering that we just escaped from a Team Rocket lab, and then went to a hospital," Arun deadpanned.

"Yeah sorry about that…" Aero said awkwardly.

"Meh don't let that get you down," Kip said. "Arun was freaking out over Nurse Joy and her, 'scary needles.' And then Ariana over here, was pretty much terrified, so that she couldn't move at all and wouldn't relax at all. Once she woke up that is," Kip stated in a nonchalant way.

"Thanks…" Aero mumbled.

"Meh none of thought of that at the time, so I don't think any of us blame you, isn't that right Arun?" Kip teased.

"I tell you she was trying to get me!" Arun huffed annoyed.

"Riiiight, suuure." Kip replied sarcastically.

Turning his attention to Ariana Aero asked "How are you?" only for her to blush in embarrassment and hid behind Arun in response.

"Sorry about that." Kip apologised. "Like I said Ariana is really shy, and Arun hasn't been singing your praises either." Kip explained.

Aero sighed, _:This always happens:_ _He thought:_ Gathering himself Aero responded with "Thanks Kip, but I'll just have to deal with it." He muttered, tired of them distrusting him. He then got on one knee and looked straight at Arun. "Look I don't know what your problem with me is. I've done all I can to prove I'm not with Team Rocket: I patched up Ariana, helped you all escape. So tell me why you won't you trust me? Did another pokemon betray you? Is it, because I can switch between being a human and being a pokemon? Or is it because you see me as human? Why is it that you distrust me?" Aero asked getting more and more defensive.

"I don't want to talk about it" Arun said flatly.

"But we we need to talk about it, because if we don't you're going to end up distrusting every human figure you come across!" Aero argued raising his voice.

"Your one to talk, you don't trust any humans, you only trust pokemon! You're a hypocrite!" Arun replied hotly.

Aero grunted in annoyance. "LOOK I know that there are some humans that can be trusted. Before I was fully stuck in a rocket lab, I was raised by a kind old man named, Mr. Fuji. He taught me survival skills and how to hide, and more. And MORE importantly. He knew that I would eventually escape, and he told me. "'Aero don't trust anyone who hasn't earned it!' So tell me Arun what do I need to earn your trust!?" Aero demanded.

"Why does it matter if I trust you?!" Arun shot back, his temper flaring.

"Because, YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!" Aero shouted. "BECAUSE IF YOU STAY HERE YOU WILL BE CAPTURED AND SEPARATED. ONCE THE WORD GETS OUT, AND IT WILL, TRAINERS FROM ALL OVER ARE GOING TO COME TO THIS AREA AND TRY TO CAPTURE YOU!" Aero yelled!

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" Riolu demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE ME!" Aero shouted enraged, and then once he realised what he said, paused… took a breath and said. "Because you're an experiment like me. And we have to stay together because, if we can't trust and protect each other, who will?" Aero asked.

There was silence for a while, as everyone comprehended what had been said. When Areo finally spoke up. "You all have 3 options, one stay here and get caught, and potentially separated. The second option is for me to take you guys north and leave you there in a hopefully safe environment, and the third and final option is to take you guys with me. So," Aero paused, "what is it going to be?" He asked.

There was silence for a bit following that before Arun spoke up. "Aero… Thank you for your help, but I don't want to be captured and bonded to a human, even if that human is you. I don't know about Kip, but for Ariana and I, we choose to go north." Arun declared softly. Ariana frowned at that statement, but had said nothing. Aero sighed, he had expected that response.

"Hey Aero I'm sorry, but someone has to keep Arun in line, I would like to go with you, but, well I have a responsibility to them both," Kip apologized.

"Allright," Aero said. "I kind of expected this," he paused. "So I'm going to take you all north, and then I'll take you guys north and then we will go our separate ways." Aero paused again, "I'll go tell nurse joy," he said leaving the room.

"Are you sure this is the best idea Arun?" Kip asked, as he frowned at Arun.

"Yeah," Arun said seriously "Even if he has proven that he is trustworthy, we can't trust him. Our goal should be to disappear and live our lives away from the rest of the humans," Arun said.

"Even if that's true, he did save our lives and we should support him," Kip argued.

"So what? Our duty should be to ourselves! I want to help him, but we can't handle something that big," Arun shot back.

"I liked him," Ariana said, "He seemed very kind, but very sad, as if he had a huge invisible burden on him. He seemed a lot more trustworthy than you said he was Arun," Ariana timidly whispered.

"See even Ariana likes Aero," Kip argued to Arun.

"It doesn't matter we can't afford to get involved in something like that," Arun argued back. "Look we made our decision! We can't afford to get into something like this, we're just Pokemon not legendary Titans. And we definitely can't stand up to the likes of Team Rocket!"

"But." Ariana began to say before she was interrupted by Arun.

"I get that you guys like Aero! I sort of like him too, but we can't take the risk of getting involved. WE CAN'T GET INVOLVED! " Arun shouted.

"I think your scared," Kip said. "I think you're afraid to try, I think that you doubt yourself and because of that, you are refusing to take risks."

Arun huffed annoyed. "Of course I'm scared, I'm just a riolu trying to get by in a world that is out to get me. What do you think I'm stupid?" Arun demanded glaring at kip.

"No, I don't think you're stupid, but I think you're scared of getting hurt," Kip said softly.

"OF COURSE I'M SCARED OF GETTING HURT, WHO WOULDN'T BE?! I LIVED THROUGH HECK AND SURVIVED, WHILE OUR COMPANIONS AND FRIENDS AROUND US DIED!" Arun shouted enraged as he lost his temper. "So I promised to protect those who I could protect. And in order to that, we need to stay low," Arun said finally.

"But we don't need to be afraid anymore," Kip reasoned. "We can train with Aero and get stronger," Kip suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Arun gasped. "You want to team up with the same race that caused this situation in first place!"

"Yes I do, because I know not all humans are bad, and I'm willing to team up with humans to solve the problem," Kip calmly replied.

"Doesn't matter he's like 50% pokemon!" Arun shout back as he refuted Kip's argument.

Ariana was quiet as the argument raged back and forth. Arun and Kip were getting calmer, but she couldn't stop feeling sad, she hated it when other pokemon fight, especially when it was Kip, and Arun.

"Just stop fighting!" Ariana shouted crying out.

Kip and Arun stopped, and then looked at her, and then each other. "Look I guess right now arguing isn't going to change anything, so I'm sorry Ariana," Kip apologised sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm sorry Ariana, and I'm sorry Kip," Arun said scratching his head sheepishly. "You know that sometimes I get worked up, when I'm just trying to do my best, and look out for us," he said sheepishly.

"And we appreciate it," Kip said. "But you need to remember not every human is bad, As we only have met humans from Team Rocket," Kip reminded Arun..

* * *

As Aero walked back to the counter to inform Nurse Joy, he drew a couple stares. Doing his best to ignore them, and failing horribly, Aero started to walk a bit faster. But then he remembered, people usually to walk slowly, when they are sad or disappointed.

After walking for what seemed an hour Aero walked back to the front desk. Doing his best to control his fear Aero approached Nurse Joy.

"Hey. What was the answer?" Nurse Joy asked.

"They took option two," Aero said disappointed.

"Oh really?" She said saddened. "I really hoped they would choose to go with you," She said.

"Eh it's okay," Aero said. "I kind of expected it, too be honest," he added..

"Well if your going north, I'll give you some stuff to take with you," Nurse Joy decided.

"Thanks," Aero replied gratefully.

* * *

At about 9:30 in the morning after having a hearty breakfast, the rest of the group started out on their trek north.

* * *

At a secret Team Rocket base:

"Sir," A Rocket operative said, walking up to an Admin. "The subject and the other experiments are flying north, what are your orders?" The operative asked.

The admin a tall man, paused as he thought a response, before saying."Follow them, till they are well out of civilization, and then when it get's dark, ambush and capture them," the admin ordered.

* * *

Aero sighed in relief as they made camp for the night. It had been a hard day's travel, and he was tired from flying at a very quick pace for almost the whole day. However despite the fact that everything pointed to them getting away from Team Rocket scott free, Aero couldn't help but feel, that something bad was going to happen. And despite how cliche it sounded, he had learned to trust his instincts, despite how cliche it was. However there was nothing he could do. Ariana was already asleep, still sort of recovering from her injuries, and Kip was about to join her. Arun was still awake, and helped him find some berries; that Aero could use to help spice up the poke food. After preparing as best as he could (it was just poke food after all) he served it in some cans and, then woke everyone up.

After eating (he had camp food) Aero decided to tell the group about his feelings of danger. "Hey guys I got a bad feeling that something bad, is going to happen, so I suggest we take the night in shifts," Aero suggested.

"Alright sounds like a good idea. I'll take the first shift," Kip volunteered.

"Great so how about Arun takes the shift after that, and I'll take the remaining two shifts," Aero said happily that they had found a solution. "Sleep light tonight guys," Aero said, "Tomorrow comes early," Aero said as everyone, but kip drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sir the experiments are asleep, and the main experiment is the only one still awake, and he is showing signs of tiredness," An operative reported.

"Excellent, would it be possible to grab him without alerting the others?" The admin asked.

"It appears to be highly likely, but, we have to make sure we plan for the other experiments interfering with our plans. waking up," the operative said.

"Good, is the strike team ready?" The admin asked.

"They are ready," the operative answered.

"Good then send them in," the admin said turned to face the wall.

"Yes sir, I've taken the liberty of planning what we would do if they were to escape and their most likely choices," the operative reported placing a file on the table.

"Good it's nice to see that one of my operatives is exactly what this organization needs," the admin praised. "Now go!"

* * *

Have you ever had one night, where despite how much you try you can't fall asleep, and when you do, you end up feeling more tired, than before you fell asleep? Well that was how Aero felt right now. Yawning and blinking his eyes, Aero was about to nod off when he heard something, or more correctly nothing. No hoothoot, no bugs, or any other pokemon, nothing. And then he had this feeling of immense danger. Stopping to listen, Aero strained to hear something, when he heard a thwack.

 _:That settles it we are bailing!: Aero thought._ Moving as if he didn't hear a thing he preceded walk for a bit before "tripping" over Arun.

Arun who was about to start shouting at Aero, stopped and started to move to wake the others. They had discussed such plans as this as they flew here. If something was going to happen at night, anyone of the pokemon would trip over the other, and wake them up. This meant that something was about to happen and that pokemon should sneak around and wake the others up.

Nodding his head in approval Arun woke up Kip, and Ariana who were close to him. Once he was sure they were all awake, Arun returned to his spot and appeared to be sleeping.

* * *

"Sir I think they are all awake," One operative whispered.

"You're right, I saw some movement from the Riolu," the lead operative said. "I'll radio command, in the meantime try to surround them from all sides, and get ready the chopper, I have a feeling we are going to be be chasing a bird tonight," the leader order, before crawling away.

"Command, this is Wolf Leader, do you respond?" The leader radioed.

"This is command what is your problem?" Command radioed back.

"Command we believe all of the experiments are awake, and we are mobilising. We believe that either the experiment is very lucky, or has better sensory skills then reported, as they dodged a dart, from our best marksman," The leader reported.

"Understood Wolf 1, command is sending two helicopter to help," Command replied back.

* * *

Aero was about to grab the rest of the group and charge when a flashbang went off. Diving to the ground, Aero relied on his basic psychic skills, to find the rest of the group, but before he could start moving. The group attacked. They came from all sides, Charging yelling and having their pokemon use flash. Blinking his eyes, Aero got up and switched to a Crobat, and flew as fast as possible to Arun, Kip and Ariana. "GUYS LET'S GET GOING!" Aero shouted in a panic. After flying a lot more Aero found them. "Let's fly out of here!" He shouted transforming into a pidgeot. After they climbed on, Aero took off dodging projectiles, before one thing he didn't think of interfered. Big birds don't fly well in between trees. And somehow he forgot. Grunting in annoyance. Aero yelled, "CHANGE OF PLANS WE'RE GOING UNDER GROUND!"

"WHAT WHY ARE WE GOING UNDERGROUND?" Kip asked.

"BECAUSE BIG BIRDS DON'T FLY WELL NEXT TO BIG TREES!" Aero shouted back.

Diving and switching forms, Aero transformed into a steelix and dived into the group.

"Oh no you don't," Wolf leader said. "RHYDON USE EARTHQUAKE!" He shouted.

The rest of the operatives order their pokemon to use earthquake.

Aero grunted in pain as he got bombarded with 20 high power earthquakes.

"Guys I can't take another one of those," Aero said weakly, as he tunneled away as fast as possible.

"Just keep going," Arun said.

Aero kept moving as fast as possible but another round of earthquakes. Grunting in pain, Aero rose to the surface, unable to take anymore. Lucky for him he saw that he was in a clearing, jumping into the air, Aero transformed into a Pidgeot and flew as fast as he could, north east.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, they were flying mostly north, but a little bit to the east. When Ariana decided to speak.

"I think we lost them…" Ariana said.

"Yeah it looks like it,"

"Hmph it's about time," Kip grumbled.

"Great *cough* . . . now do you *cough* think I *cough* could land?" Aero asked meekly. "I mean not *cough* to be rude or *cough* anything. . . , but I *cough* those attacks really hurt."

Kip sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess we should probably land, take us down Aero." Kip ordered.

"Yes your *cough* highness." Aero snarked. Leaving downward Aero began a slow circle as he got lower and lower to the ground. Seeing a branch Aero was about to land on it when he crashed into the forest floor. "Uuughhh remind me to never go flying with you guys again." Aero coughed out as he untransformed and laid against a tree and closed his eyes.

"So what now?" Kip asked.

"Now I can hopefully get some shut eye and rest for a little bit." Aero said. "So unless you want to stay awake, I would get some sleep. One of you can keep watch or something *yawn* I'm tired."

"Hey I think I found a spot where we can play," Ariana said,

Arun and kip looked at each other shrugged and decide to join in. "Yeah that does sound like fun let's go." Kip said.

* * *

A couple hours later, Aero woke up. Yawning he looked around, and stood up. Looking up he guessed that it was about 11:00 am. Stretching Aero set off walking to find Arun, Ariana and the rest. Looking around he wanted to start shouting, but something was off. He didn't hear any pokemon, no pidgeys hunting for food. Or any Johto pokemon either. Something was off and he didn't like that, Holding off on transforming, Aero climbed a tree and transformed into a pidgey. Moving from tree to tree Aero looked around for an open clearing. After searching for a while Aero heard human voices.

"Hey do you think we got them all?" A Rocket grunt asked another grunt.

"Naah I heard that we got the 3 minor experiments, they don't really matter, the higher ups want this pokemon human experiment. Apparently it's going to be pretty hard to find him." The other grunt said.

"I think you're crazy," the one grunt said. "It's a no brainer just look for any pokemon near our base and start capturing them. Or just look for any unique or rare Pokemon."

"Whatever dude," the other grunt said waving his hand in a condescending gesture.

Moving toward a couple of trees, Aero found a clearing in the forest, filled with Team Rocket grunts and equipment. : _I got a bad feeling about this: Aero thought as he looked at the large Rocket force._

* * *

"UMPH," I grunted as I felt a large weight on my stomach. Groaning again I opened my eyes to see Kip babbling frantically. "Uuugh, what is it Kip?" I asked confused.

"Arun and Ariana got kidnapped, we have to save them!" Kip shouted. "Team Rocket snagged them as we were playing, they flew away heading to Mt. Silver."

"Wait WHAT!?" I shouted. "How did they find us?!" I asked.

"I don't know but we have to get going!" Kip demanded.

"I know that, but it also might be a trap" I said concerned.

"If it is, do we even have a choice?" Kip asked.

I sighed, "No, no we don't." Standing up I stretched before transforming into a pidgeot. "Come on!" I squawked offering him a wing.

Kip seeing my plan, climbed up on a wing I offered him. "I'm ready," he told me.

I then flapped my wings and took off in pursuit of Team Rocket.


End file.
